The present invention relates to cooking utensils, and relates more particularly to a pizza baking pan for baking pizzas quickly and evenly.
Conventionally, iron plates are commonly used for baking pizzas. When an iron plate is used to bake a pizza, heat from the flame is directly transmitted through the iron plate to bake the pizza from the bottom. Because the pizza receives dry heat from the iron plate only, the bottom side of the pizza may be burned before it is well done. When the bottom side of the pizza is over-baked, the outer appearance as well as original taste of the pizza will be destroyed.